fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kenji's Ancestors
:Note: Below are important characters who are deceased in-story yet still have meaningful impacts upon the story. Ancestors Kyousuke Hiroshi Kyousuke Hiroshi (京介博, Hiroshi Kyousuke), born Kyousuke Hirako (京介真子, Hirako Kyousuke), was the founder and first Guild Master of the Dragon Eye Guild. Biography Kyousuke was tall and lean and sported white hair even as a child. He was responsible for the creation of the Dragon Eye Guild as well as the establishment of the Hiroshi family, a fact many of his ancestors on the Hirako side view with great contempt. In his youth Kyousuke preached freedom and peace, but was ultimately betrayed and murdered by his own sons, who ended up fighting over his legacy. This legacy became known as Kyousuke's Curse because any who've sought it out are often afflicted with incredibly bad luck and oftentimes death. Shin Hiroshi Shin Hiroshi (真博, Hiroshi Shin) was the great-grandfather of Kenji Hiroshi and leader of an unnamed Dark Guild.User:Kenji Hiroshi Biography Shin was lean of build and quite tall with shoulder-length black hair he wore in a typical ponytail with spiked ends. Like all his children and many of his descendants he sported oddly colored red eyes and was seldom seen with anything but a scowl on his face. He wore loose fitting kimono and wooden sandals that gave him a memorable stride for the "clip clop" sound he made. Shin was characterized first and foremost by his old-school tendencies; he eschewed anything technological and firmly believed that a man carved out his own lot in life by the strength of his own back. Equipment *'Sword:' Shin was known for his swordsmanship and carried with him a long-bladed hand-and-a-half-sword; which he would later bequeath to his great-grandson upon his death. This particular sword which Shin named Charon possessed magical powers even Shin never mastered. *'Focusing crystal:' A simple round crystal Shin carried as an aide to his meditations, for he often over-focused his attention on refining the more battle-focused aspects of Flow Magic. Abilities and magic As the Guildmaster of a Dark Guild Shin was undeniably a powerful Mage in his own right, feared for his use of a battle-focused variant of his family's signature Flow Magic, and for the fact he was a terror with a sword in-hand. He taught Kenji and Kentaro most of what they know about magic, combat and life in general, showing both advanced physical and magical abilities as well as a degree of wisdom seldom seen by others in his family. Neither managed to defeat him even when his skills atrophied from old age. *'Flow Magic:' Alongside Kenji, Shin was credited with the creation of the battle-focused Flow Magic variant. His skills were exemplary; creating illusion-like effects of his deceased ancestors as well as powerful attacks using entropic energy and magical in unison. *'Dying Darkness Magic:' A Lost Magic of which Shin was the sole practitioner of until he passed its secrets onto Kentaro. References and notes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Female